


Overdue

by LuckyMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMoogle/pseuds/LuckyMoogle
Summary: You are a librarian at the Citadel and you've developed a rather distracting crush on the King's Shield, Gladiolus Amicita. Deciding to take it a step further, you slip a note into the book he is checking out asking him to meet you in the library after hours...among other things.





	Overdue

Overdue

 

You drummed your fingers anxiously before staring at the clock for the fourteenth time in the last twenty minutes. ‘He should be here any minute…’ you thought to yourself, sighing deeply and picking up the previous customer’s pile of books and taking them to the yellow ‘RETURN’ cart. You couldn’t focus on anything with him on your mind. The last time you tried to be productive when thinking of him you spaced out when organizing the display for the new book arrivals. You cursed yourself for your absent mindedness and for developing a crush on the flirtatious shield of the crown prince.

He stopped by the Citadel library every other Thursday to return his books. It surprised you that he was such an avid reader, he honestly didn’t seem like the type. You immediately chastised yourself, a librarian, ‘judging a book by its cover’? You snorted a little to yourself at the thought. When he first approached the counter with a stack of books, grinning, you had no idea he was a member of the Crownsguard by how approachable he was. He chatted with you, making small talk about current events in the Citadel and Crown City. It wasn’t until he introduced himself as Gladiolus Amicitia that you realized  _ who _ he was.

You always looked forward to when he came in, developing a slight crush. You knew that he was far out of your league and by his reputation; he has women (and men!) falling at his feet. You always tried to keep things professional, but a few weeks ago you happened to be wearing a new dark blue dress when he did his routine visit. While scanning his books, he made eye contact, brown eyes staring into yours warmly, “Y’know…I’d say dark blue is your color,” he mused flirtatiously, flashing a grin, “It suits you.”

“Whh..AAT?” you managed to stutter, caught totally off guard. Fumbling a little with the book in your hands, you cleared your throat, “Thank you?” He winked back as a silent reply, causing your frustration levels to rise to new heights. 

Gladio chuckled a little as you handed him a slip of paper that advised of the due dates and names of the books rented. Your fingers brushed slightly and you shivered slightly at the contact. You managed to keep your cool for weeks but it was all crumbling before you now as you stared up nervously at the titan of a man. 

“You always manage to brighten up my Thursdays, miss (l/n). I always enjoy coming to the library but it’s always easier when there is a pretty girl.”

You take a deep breath, mind swimming for a clever remark, “It’s my pleasure,” you smirk, “With this type of punctuality, I never have to worry about punishing you for an overdue book.”

He raises an eyebrow. You felt a little surge of pride for that one. When you’re prepared you can be witty! “Hmm punishment, eh?”

Oh no. Maybe not… You walked right into that one.

He could read you like the books surrounding you, “Don’t worry!” He quipped, “I wouldn’t dare mistreat one of your books, even though the thought of your punishment sounds tempting.”

‘Yes. Late fees, so sexy.’ you thought dryly to yourself, smiling weakly. He picked up his small stack of books and began to head out. “See you soon!” you wave.

“I won’t keep you waiting too long, I promise!”

He was a liar. He usually has shown up by now. This may throw a wrench in your plan. You had written a note that you planned to slip in the top book, a note to tell him to meet you at the library after close. A note that confessed your lustful feelings and eloquently put it into words, so you don’t have to try to stumble and stutter in person.

Ever since his last visit, you couldn’t keep your thoughts from distracting you. You were curious. Curious to see more of the tattoo wrapped around his broad shoulders, curious to see if he would be gentle or rough as a lover, if  _ everything  _ about him was large. You began to blush thinking about it, feeling slightly ashamed but honestly…you couldn’t be the only person who’s thought those things.

Suddenly, as if it was your sinful thoughts that summoned him, the bell on the door rang and in walked Gladio.

“Good evening!” you chirp, hoping that it wasn’t obvious that you were thinking about his strong arms glistening with sweat as they bent you -

“Evening,” He sighed, sitting the old books on the counter. He immediately walks to the historical non-fiction section and began his search. His body language showing that he seemed frustrated about something. He definitely wasn’t himself. He came to the counter a few minutes later with only one book. 

“Just the one today?” you fished, slyly slipping your note into the cover as you scanned the book.

“It’s been a rough week. I think I’ll only have enough free time to finish one.” he grumbled, brows furrowing.

Your eyes bore into his deep amber ones, your hand sliding the book towards him. “I do love this book though, I suggest you get a head start and read it immediately!”

You could tell he picked up on your intensity, “Well then, I just might. Need to escape for a bit…”

Biting your lip, you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, thinking deviously of ways that you could help him escape, “Hurry on then, I won’t keep you...see you soon!” Gladio nodded silently and waved goodbye before heading out the door. You fiddle with your thumbs in anticipation for him to read the note, a warmth spreading to your stomach and down to your core. If all goes as planned, you’d better finish your closing duties soon.

* * *

 

As 8:00 rolled around, you were on edge, trembling with anticipation. You cleared off the counter but could only think of Gladio bending you over it and claiming you as his. You squirmed slightly, feeling warmth spread downward to your core again. You were going mad.

_ Knock knock. _

Jumping at the sudden sound of tapping on the locked glass door, you looked up. He showed up… your heart almost leapt out of your throat. A blush spread across your cheeks when you remember all of the shameful things you confessed in your note. How you fantasize about his muscles rippling as he slams you against the wall, arms supporting you as your legs wrap around -

_ Knock Knock. _

You snapped yourself out of your daydream, realizing that you are just staring into the distance, blush plastered across your face while the man you have been fantasizing about waits for you to let him in. You make eye contact with Gladio and he smirks, realizing the apparent blush on your face. Sauntering over to the door, as seductively as your flushed face can manage, you opened the door. He entered, silently and your heartbeat began to hammer against your chest. You ushered him behind the checkout desk and into the library office where you imagined him fucking you many times.

“So…” you muse awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of your skirt. You gulped, extremely nervous, “I didn’t think you’d show…”

“And leave you alone in here after reading that note?” He closed in on you like prey, arm slithering around your waist and wasting no time pulling you flush against him, “No way, you got guts...I like it.”

You felt like a deer in the headlights. His eyes flickered with a confidence, while yours were open wide, trembling with nervousness. You looped your arms around his neck, words failing to fall from your lips as you tugged him down. His lips crashed into yours as one of his free hands grabbed a handful of your ass, wasting no time. You moaned into the kiss, fingers sinking into the toned flesh on his tattooed shoulders as his tongue prodded for entrance at your lips. You granted him entrance, moaning softly. His tongue stroked against yours and you continued to groan into the kiss, melting.  He felt solid and strong against you, just like you imagined, but instead of a fantasy- he was here.

Pulling away from the kiss, you looked up at him breathlessly, eyes hazy with desire. “Y’know...you were more smooth in the letter…” he grinned. 

You rolled your eyes, slightly annoyed that your nerves were getting the best of you, “I didn’t invite you here for you to tease me!” Shit...you walked into another innuendo, attempting to be clever.

“Tease you, huh?” he cupped your jaw tenderly, eyes shining with mischief, “I’d say it’s fair for how you’ve been teasin’ me every time I visit here…” he bent down, pressing a light kiss along your jawline. He continued downwards to your collarbone, sucking and biting lightly leaving light pink marks in his wake. “‘Specially with those tight skirts…” his hand left your jaw and traveled down your backside. He kneaded your ass firmly, causing you to whimper, “I think teasing should be the least of your worries...”

You began unbuttoning your blouse in an attempt to quiet his plaguing words, revealing a dark blue lacy bra that pushed your breasts up a little higher than normal and giving a plunging look at your cleavage. He whistled, eyes boring into you as he helped you out of the blouse.

“‘S that for me?” 

Wordlessly, you ran your hands down his chest, clad in a tight muscle shirt that left little to the imagination. Your hands continued down past his belt, palming him through his leather pants, noticing they were getting a little too tight to be comfortable.

“Whoa there…” he grabbed your hand, “You sure you can handle all that?” 

Kneeling, you began to undo his belt. Curiously you worked on the buttons of his pants while pushing up his tank top, revealing his abs. You pressed a kiss right above where the coarse hair began, leading to his strained erection. You unzipped his pants, pushing them down his muscular thighs with his boxers. You didn’t know what you were expecting, you imagined he would be huge but...seeing it in front of you still surprised you. It was long and girthy, curving upward with a throbbing vein running along the underside. Experimentally, you lightly licked from the base of his shaft to the swollen head, swirling your tongue around it as your hand firmly gripped the base. You could hear Gladio chuckling as he ran his fingers roughly through your hair, “There you go, teasin’ again… c’mon baby girl, how much of me can you fit in that pretty mouth?” 

You gulped as you eased him into your mouth, running the underside of your tongue along the bottom of his shaft. Your eyes began to water as the head of his cock met the back of your throat.  _ An impasse. _ You thought to yourself, you were no stranger to deepthroating but it was never...anyone this massive. Looking up, you met his gaze. He rubbed encouraging circles with his thumbs against your temples as his fingers threaded through your hair. You moaned against him, mouth full, as you tasted the salty pre-cum against the back of your throat.

“That’s it…” Gladio soothed, surprisingly gentle, “You look so gorgeous on your knees...taking my coc-NNNGH” he moaned as you took him deeper, pushing the head of his cock down your throat. You breathed in through your nose, focusing on not choking. You gagged a little, throat spasming slightly - causing Gladio’s grip on your hair to tighten. After a minute of adjusting, you looked up at him wantonly, giving him a silent okay to begin fucking your mouth. You sucked him as he slowly thrusted in and out of your mouth. Your fingers dug into his thighs, eyes locked in a gaze with him, “Gods….” he hissed, throwing his head back. 

You moaned again, sending vibrations through his throbbing cock, eyes welling with tears. Gladio exhaled, removing himself from your throat slowly. You lingered on the head of his cock, sucking hard. You took the base of his dick in your hands, pumping as you ran your tongue along the underside, savoring him. 

Gladio still had his fingers threaded through your hair, he guided your mouth off of his cock, “Y/n...I’m not going to last much longer if you keep this up…” You took the hint. You didn’t invite him here to give him just a blowjob. You got up from your place on the floor, wobbling slightly. Gladio steadied you, stepping out of his pants and lifting you up onto the back room desk. You cleared it of all books and paperwork, thankfully. 

“...I’ve daydreamed of you fucking me here…” you mused, running your fingers along the glossy wood of your desk, almost to prove to yourself that this wasn’t one of your fantasies. 

Gladio laughed softly, as he leaned down, “It’s the perfect height for me to bend you over on…” He snaked his large hand up your skirt, along the inside of your thighs. You blushed, forgetting how wet you must have gotten, your panties were soaked and evidence of your arousal was dripping down the insides of your thighs. 

Your blush spread across your cheeks, “Ah...sorry…” You felt slightly embarrassed that you were this excited already. Gladio scoffed, rubbing a calloused finger underneath your panties and feeling your desire pooling. He brought his finger up to his lips, sucking it clean. Kneeling, he pulled your skirt and panties down your thighs and discarded them in a pile to the side of your desk. His amber eyes stared up at you, letting you know silently that it was more than fine. He spread your legs, pressing slow kisses from your knees to your inner thighs. You sighed contentedly as he secured your legs over his shoulders, broad tongue lapping up the wetness that he sampled moments earlier. His rough stubble scratched against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, causing you to exhale his name breathily. The combination of his soft licks against your slit and the roughness of his facial hair caused you to grip onto the corner of your desk, “Gods…” you moaned as he sucked gently on your clit before flicking his tongue against it. He moaned into your warmth, slowly teasing a calloused finger at your entrance, “Gladio….please!” you begged, thrusting your hips slightly.

He teased your entrance with his finger while continuing to delve his tongue into your juices. He slowly stretched your walls, his one finger feeling like two of yours. You gasped at the pressure as he began to pump his finger, curling it slightly, searching for the perfect angle. The overstimulation began to wear at you, causing your hips to buck and stutter- orgasm building slowly. Gladio added another finger, two now curling inside you and pounding against your g-spot. The sounds of your moans and the wet sounds of Gladio’s mouth sucking and licking filled the room. It was late now in the Citadel, the doors to your library locked, but you just realized the volume to which you were moaning, hoping no one still in the building could hear you. 

You tossed your head back, body thrumming with heat as Gladio continued to work your clit, alternating with circular motions and the occasional lap of his tongue. His fingers began to thrust harder inside you and you felt yourself clenching around them as you dissolved into pleasure. You cried out as you felt Gladio remove his fingers from inside you, mouth still attached as if he was savoring all of your wetness. He lapped up the remaining juices before parting from your core. He sucked his fingers clean of you again and stared up with his hazy amber eyes, breathless. You stared back at him for a brief second before reaching behind your back and unclasping your bra. Your breasts bounced slightly, free of the lingerie- nipples hardening in the cool air. You were now entirely naked, spread out in front of him on your desk. He took the cue to pull the rest of his tank top over his head, tattoo now fully visible to you. He stood up, towering over you, sprawled out on your desk.

“Bend over.” He commanded, roughly. Your heartbeat began to race at the thought of his massive cock stretching and claiming you. You obeyed, turning over onto your stomach, your hard nipples brushing against the cool smoothness of desk. You arched your back angling your ass tantalizingly before looking over your shoulder.

“Like this?” you teased, wiggling your ass. 

Suddenly a slap echoed and you felt warm sting, “No more teasin’,” he growled, “Be a good girl for me?” You felt like misbehaving and you wanted Gladio to continue to play rough with you. So you arched your back a bit more, moaning and rubbing your upper body against the cool wood of the desk. You felt another sting, followed by another and another. You whined, gripping against the desk. His hands worked the flesh of your ass, soothing where he spanked you just a moment ago.

You exhaled, looking back at him with a dark expression, “More…”

He raised an eyebrow, “Maybe if you ask nicely like a good girl…” 

You picked up the hints, obvious at this point. Indulging him, “Please Daddy…” He smirked, alternating between smacks to your ass and loving caresses if he felt as if he was being a bit too rough. Gladio palmed his cock, leaking at the head eagerly before lining himself up with your entrance. He eased himself into you slowly, stretching you and waiting for your okay to go further. His thrust was shallow, allowing you to accommodate him. The stretch hurt a little and was quite an adjustment from where his fingers were previously.

You breathed deep, nodding back to Gladio for him to push further into your tight heat. His hands rubbed up your sides gently in silent reassurance, “Gods...you’re so tight…” he grunted as he continued to push further until he was fully sheathed in your warmth. Gladio paused letting you adjust once more before thrusting out. He leaned down, pressing light kisses on your back. After a brief pause you were ready.

“Please…” you begged, clenching your walls around his throbbing cock. He winced at the tight squeeze as he pulled out and thrusted into you again. You moaned as he slowly thrusted into you, your core still sensitive from your previous orgasm. You felt that Gladio was holding back with his thrusts, trying not to hurt you. You invited him to let off some of his frustrations from training... You ground back against him, “Harder...please…” 

Gladio smirked, picking up his pace- slamming harder against you. The sound of your moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room as he roughly pounded into you. He grabbed onto your hair, tugging it roughly, “Is this hard enough for you, babe?” he growled, voice husky with desire.

“Yes Daddy…” you wailed, meeting his thrusts. He continued his thrusts, pummeling you hard and fast against your desk. Feeling your orgasm build once more, he flipped you over. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he gripped onto the small of your waist. Your head lolled back, feeling the intensity of Gladio’s thrusts. You could feel his frustrations and stress melting away as he drilled into you. He moved his hands from gripping onto your waist up to your breasts, kneading them and running a thumb over each nipple.

“Y/n…” he panted, “you’re taking my cock so well...Do you want me to make a mess of your tight pussy?” you could only moan unintelligibly in response, feeling your second orgasm approaching. His hands grabbed onto your waist roughly, unsatisfied with your response, “What was that?”

The volume of your moans increased as you tried to focus on replying, “Daddy...please cum inside of me…” Your lewd reply caused his pace to quicken, thrusts becoming less controlled as he approached his release. Helping him further you continued, “Please…”

You moved your fingers down against your clit as you worked towards your release. You clenched onto him, orgasm rippling through your body. Gladio continued, grunting as he approached his climax as well. He grasped onto your hands, pinning your arms down as he released himself inside of you. He collapsed, minding his weight and trying not to crush you while hovering above you. He panted, catching his breath and releasing your hands he gathered your face in his large hands, pressing a tired kiss on your lips. When you parted, he rested his forehead against yours, “Sorry if that was a lot...I’ve been really frustrated lately and-”

“Hush,” you silenced him, “Whenever you came in earlier today, I knew that this would be a good way to let off some steam. No worries.”

He pulled out of you, hissing at the sensitivity, “I’m beat…” He yawned, getting up to gather his clothes, “I wish we could just go straight to bed but we’re here.”

You giggled, hopping down off of your desk, “Next time we’ll have to plan ahead.” you mused, “I didn’t even think I’d get this far…”

Gladio smirked, pulling his tank top back on over his head, “There’s always next Thursday…”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!! This was my first time writing smut in years...Gladio truly has inspired me with an unquenchable thirst. Please let me know what you thought, constructive and respectful criticism is welcomed.


End file.
